


Worth it

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Series: Drarryland 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: In which Harry endures the most embarrassing moment of his life





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarryland detention prompt: Your first Detention will be served with Filch - You must write or draw Drarry + Hogwarts Detention - either 1) Receiving the detention -OR- 2) Serving the detention.
> 
> Beta'd by [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird)

Harry had come back to Hogwarts for his 8th year with absolutely no idea what to expect from the year ahead. He didn’t know how he would react to seeing Hogwarts again after the battle, didn’t know what the other students’ reactions to him would be like, and he certainly didn’t know if he and Ginny would be able to move past the awkwardness of their recent breakup.

Luckily, in the end all of Harry’s worries had been for nothing. All signs of the battle had been completely removed from the castle, so thoroughly that you would never have guessed that whole sections of it had been left in ruins only several months ago. The other students had thankfully just treated him as plain old Harry, rather than hero worshipping him as he had feared, and any tension that had lingered between Ginny and him had vanished the moment she had announced her relationship with Luna.

It was fair to say that overall 8th year had been full of surprises, but the biggest one by far was the fact that Harry was now regularly spending his evenings sneaking off to hook up with Draco Malfoy.

Sure, Malfoy could still be a bit of a prick, and Harry wasn’t sure he actually liked the git, but no one could deny that Malfoy was fit. Harry had never really stopped to consider if Malfoy was attractive before, but now that he was back at school and less pale and death-eatery, Harry could see the appeal. And then somehow, as a result of a drunken 8th year party and a raucous game of seven minutes in heaven, Harry had managed to end up as Malfoy’s hook-up partner of choice. He now spent a large amount of time concocting terrible and clearly transparent excuses to avoid hanging out with Ron and Hermione so that he could instead try and find an unoccupied classroom with Malfoy.

As so Harry found himself standing in a really quite dusty alcove on the 6th floor, waiting for Malfoy to join him for one of their secret rendezvous. He’d told Ron and Hermione that he was ‘going for a walk’ as he had a headache, obviously a very unbelievable excuse judging by the unimpressed look on Hermione’s face, but seeing Malfoy was worth any disapproval his friends sent his way.

Finally, after Harry had waited for over ten minutes and had nearly given up on him, Malfoy arrived.

He slipped in to the alcove and looked around disdainfully.

‘Well this is delightful Potter.’ he said, gesturing at the dust and cobwebs.

‘Oh shut up Malfoy, the classrooms are all occupied so unless you’ve got a better idea, this will have to do.’ Harry said.

‘I suppose I’ll just about cope.’ Malfoy muttered sarcastically, spoiling the effect by rounding on Harry and pinning him against the wall.

Harry tilted his head up as Malfoy leaned down to press their lips together, quickly sinking into a heated kiss. Malfoy’s hands were soon tangled in Harry’s hair, while Harry’s hands ran up and down Malfoy’s back, pulling him in closer.

The kiss escalated, Harry’s heart thumping loudly in his chest, his hips starting a slow grind of their own accord as Malfoy kissed him deeply. Kissing Malfoy was like nothing Harry had ever experienced before, and Harry could happily have just kissed him for hours, but Malfoy clearly had other ideas.

His hips were bucking against Harry’s, signalling his desire to take things further, and his hands had moved from Harry’s hair to snake down the back of his trousers. The alcove wasn’t really big enough for anything more than making out, and Harry had intended for that to be all they did, but as always, he was unable to resist the temptation of Malfoy.

Malfoy pulled away slightly so that he could down to undo Harry’s trousers, and once he had freed Harry’s aching cock, he slid to his knees.

‘Malfoy, fuck, I don’t think there’s room for this in here.’ Harry half moaned, as Malfoy began to lick the sensitive head of his cock.

‘We’ll be fine.’ Malfoy said dismissively, returning to focus on his task.

Malfoy managed to successfully distract Harry from their less than secure location for several pleasure-filled minutes, but a set of passing footsteps jolted Harry out of his blissful state.

‘Malfoy, seriously, what if someone walks in? We can’t exactly hide.’ Harry worried.

‘Merlin Potter, do you ever stop talking? No one is going to see us, so can I get back to sucking your cock now?’ Malfoy said exasperatedly.

Harry gestured for Malfoy to go ahead, and once again he quickly ended up lost in pleasure, completely forgetting about their surroundings.

Harry didn’t know how long he was zoned out for, it could have only been a few seconds, or it could have been 10 minutes, but the next thing he knew, he was being jolted out of his brainless state by the sound of very loud, very pointed, throat clearing.

His eyes flew open, and his heart plummeted as he found himself looking directly at Professor McGonagall.

He hurriedly reached down to tuck himself back into his trousers, face turning bright red as he fully took in the horrific situation he had found himself in. It was with great difficulty that he met Professor McGonagall’s eye as she looked disapprovingly at the pair of them.

‘Well then Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy,’ Professor McGonagall said sternly, ‘while I am pleased that the two of you have moved past your rivalry, I cannot allow this kind of behaviour in the corridors of my school. Detention, both of you, _to be served separately_.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
